Explorations in Sexuality
by Hari Koen
Summary: Collection of Hirumamo mini stories.
1. A Girl's Gotta Dance

**A/N**: I can't believe I wrote this. I blame ShadowDemon-Gengar for all this so blame/thank her and read her stories. I did not get anyone to beta this so if anyone wants to volunteer for future Eyeshield stories please contact me, I'll probably be writing Eyeshield 21 stories for a while anyways. This will be a collection of mini stories focussing on Mamori's evolving sexuality and feelings towards Hiruma or whatever I feel like writing involving them.

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Eyeshield 21 if it did there would be so much more romantic interactions between characters and more females involved in the story.

**A Girl's Gonna Dance**

Although she loved eating creampuffs, Anezaki Mamori had something else she equally loved that kept her body in great shape: dancing. Currently her passion for dancing has led her to Pole Dancing.

A year ago one of her close friends had asked her to learn that kind of dance. Sleazy images of scantily cloth women in strip clubs were not something the former Disciplinary Member wanted to associate herself with but her friend persisted and she finally agreed. During their first class she was embarrassed that she was moving her body in provocative moves but after a couple of lessons she fell in love with it. It was a great workout and it made her feel sexy and confidant.

Not many women would learn it in Japan so it made the classes fun and friendly. Every Thursday after class Mamori and her fellow classmates would get together and bond in some restaurant. Tonight was no exception if you include a friendly neighborhood strip club as a restaurant. One of the women in her class knew the manager of the club and they were able to sit in a VIP room overlooking the whole club. After a few drinks Mamori and the others began teasing and daring one another to go on stage and strut their stuff. Being the youngest and most attractive most of the fun was directed at her.

"Come on Mamori-san. It'll be fun. You'll get a chance to show a guy, any guy, what you can do."

"No," Mamori laughs nervously. "I don't really want to."

"You always have that attitude when it comes to men. That's why all your relationships go nowhere and you're 25 years old now already. You're going to be a lonely old maid if this keeps up," jokes her friend.

The young ex-manager forces another laugh and turns her eyes to her drink signaling that she didn't want to participate in the conversation. All of her relationships thus far have been one disappointment after the other. Some of the men she had dated could not look past her beauty and others had no idea how to treat her as a woman. The most disastrous relationship she had was with an artist type whom she had to baby yet left her for three women. None of them seemed to be able to understand all of her. They could not handle her mind, her mothering, cleaning and her needs as a woman. It seemed that the best relationship she ever had with a man was unfortunately platonic.

He was rude, cruel and violent. Back in Deimon High School he manipulated her into becoming the American Football team's manager. He, Deimon's own demon from hell, Hiruma Yoichi, the captain of the football team. Despite the way he operated the club and his many personality faults that she took offence to, the two of them had the perfect working relationship. Deep in her heart she had wanted to test a romantic relationship with the young Quarterback but her logic and her pride won out in the end. Whispers of horrifying rumors and gossip haunted her mind. '_I didn't know Anezaki-san was into that type of men,' 'She must have some dirty secret that Hiruma found out about,' 'Did you hear that Hiruma forced to do that,' 'Is Anezaki-san a masochist or a slave?' _At the young age of 17 with a bright future ahead of her she could not risk her reputation by dating such a dangerous and violent man. Maybe that was why she could not settle for another man, her heart still wanted him.

Yet she was afraid of what he would say. Was he waiting for her to approach him and she let him down or did he find her unattractive as a girlfriend? As far as she knew from Musashi-san and Kurita-san, through Sena, is that he still was still single and working for the Japanese NFL. Since High School graduation she lost touch with everybody except for her childhood friend. In the past eight years she matured and achieved her goal of becoming a teacher but she had yet to find a man to marry. He mother had offered to take her to a matchmaker but she had refused. Due to her track record of dates and relationships she had been labeled many things such as workaholic, prude and cold bitch. She was tired of her pride and her old reputation, it was time to take a chance and follow her heart. If only she knew a way to approach Hiruma.

She looked up and scanned the main floor of the strip club. A couple of dancers were well into their routine, the air was heavy with cigar smoke and the lighting was so poor that most of the patrons' faces were featureless. Only the entranceway had some light for the bouncers to see people coming and going. Staring at the entrance her blue eyes lazily watched the happenings on the lower floor. _'It seems that there's a lineup and one of the bouncers is dealing with a man with an AK-47'_. Mamori's eyes widen as she saw the very man she wanted to talk to.

"Hey ladies. I heard all of you are from the local dance studio learning Pole Dancing. Interested in doing a performance?" A well-suited man approached them with a friendly smile and a brass tag on his lapel that says 'Manager.'

"Yeah! Hey Mamori I dare you to give a lucky guy a lap dance for a drink." An older lady joked.

The others laughed at the given tease but to Mamori it was the best strategy she ever heard. "I'll do it."

"Huh, whaa..?"

Not giving any explanation to the group she got up and walked to the manager with a plan in mind.

****

Hiruma hated coming to these kinds of places yet he need to find and talk to the manager about information regarding a few NFL players who were frequent patrons of this seedy establishment. For the past eight years the Japanese NFL had affected his life. He had a career as a benchwarmer and a few years playing on the field yet he wasn't happy with it. They forbade him to carry arms, a team of experts told him what to do and how to think, he was given limited information from the official scouts and he wasn't allowed to taunt the other teams. The worst thing was not being with a consist team. Almost every couple months his teammates change as the owner and coaches try and made the best team for the upcoming matches. Fuck he missed his team. Being captain of the football team in High School was the best years in his short life. So he planned on owning his own team in the minor leagues. Unfortunately he had to play by the book and earn the money. For the past 2 years he worked for the other team owners scouting and spying on players. The NFL owners hated scandal of any kind so he would go and snoop using anything in his arsenal including his Devil's Handbook and weapons. Too bad his beloved weapons usual got him in trouble; the shitty bouncer was stopping him from entering because of them.

"They better be fucking all here when I get back, shitty bouncer."

"Why you.."

"Stop!" A short, pudgy man in a suit yelled as he hurried to the scene. "Sorry about that. Good evening, Mister?"

"Never mind that! Are you the fucking manager? I need some information from you." Hiruma snarled clearly irritated that most of his firearms were taken from him.

"Please, please in good time. Come we'll talk in private."

The manager led Hiruma across the main floor to the back area that had private rooms for personal entertainment. As they traveled many of the working females had to take a glance at the defined frame that belonged to the Devil Bat's ex-Quarterback. At age 25 he almost looked like his former 17 year old self but though the years his body matured into that of a man's; his shoulder were wider, muscles were still lean yet thicker and he carried himself with more confidence and evil intent then before. When they got to an empty room the commander from Hell's eyes narrowed. He couldn't shake the feeling of a set-up yet there were only two bouncers guarding this hallway and the manager can easily be taken care of. It wasn't as if Hiruma was really without protection.

"Please sit and relax. Unfortunately I have urgent business to wrap up. It won't take long and then I'll tell you everything I can." The man said as he held the door open for Hiruma.

"Che…fine but make it quick, fucking manager." The bottled blond man harshly replied as he entered and took a seat on a simple chair.

****

Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as she waited for her queue from the manager. Earlier in the evening she never thought she would be doing this so she had dressed very casual wearing a short-sleeved button down blouse, very short shorts and sandals. The professional dancers had offered her make-up and costumes but she only took a little make-up. She then undid her blouse and tied it around her ribs with only a couple buttons done up just enough to show some cleavage. Hoping that he would remember her she stood in front of a monitor showing the man she was going to 'entertain.'

"Are you ready my dear?"

Taking a deep breath she nodded, "yes."

****

Some of the club's music was already blaring through speakers in the room when Hiruma sat down. He was thoroughly annoyed with the heavy bass that he wondered if he should risk showing off the rest of his firearms. So distracted the lone occupant was that he missed seeing someone entering. It wasn't until the door closed that he knew that he wasn't alone.

"About time you fucking…manager?" Hiruma's jaw dropped as he looked at his ex-football manager as she strutted toward him. If his mind were functioning properly he would have noticed that she had filled out more in her curves yet her muscles have toned out since he had last seen her in High School.

"Fucking ex-manager –"

"Shhh," the auburn woman said as she laid a feminine finger on his lips.

He was about to growl and swear demanding why she was there when she straddled his lap and began grinding, accidentally brushing her crotch onto his. After that his mind shut down to all and any thoughts.

The dance itself was a little awkward for Mamori due to the fact that she had never practiced with a real live person before. Once or twice after learning the routine she had picture Hiruma in the chair typing on his laptop never expressing his pain, thoughts or emotions keeping everyone at arm's length. Oh how she wanted to end that. Taking his arms she wrapped them around her as she continued varying her pelvic thrusts and height. Through the valley of her breasts she watched him eye her lower half, her heaving breasts and finally looking up into her eyes. The lust in his eyes and the way his hands found a way down to her ass made the blush she already had spread across her face and chest. Heat was not just traveling upwards but she felt that her core was on fire especially when she dipped too low and rub up against his affected body parts.

Changing her position so she faced away from him she ducked down to give him an excellent view of her backside. He let go and she turned her upper half to look at him while maneuvering her hips. Long lean legs were set apart as his arms rest on the thighs. Again he watched her body taking time to watch her firm butt and her face. Pivoting she placed a foot on the chair in between his legs and leaned in so that their faces were parallel she whispered in his ear, "Good to see you again Hiruma-kun."

"Like wise fucking Anezaki."

_To be continued_

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.  
_


	2. Sorry Rabbit

**A/N**: Oh wow I finally updated! Sorry folks but don't hold your breaths for these stories since I tend to wonder to other fandoms and life in general.

* * *

**Sorry Rabbit But the Chick is for the Kids**

The spring Football tournament had already started. Now in their final year, the senior members, Mamori, Kurita, Hiruma, Musashi, Yukimitsu and Ishimaru, had this last chance to savour the game they enjoyed so much. Being the last time the whole team who defeated the Teikoku Alexanders would play the other teams began treating this tournament like the Christmas bowl, wanting revenge or a chance to play with the legendary team. Currently members from Nasa Shuttles and a few others came to help with practice and try to talk to the seniors to come to America after graduation. Along with the former players came a few young children. Some of the American players like Jeremy Watts brought their younger brother, nephew or family friends to Japan for a vacation and to help promote Football to Japanese kids. In total there were about fifteen kids ranging from ages four to twelve. Although it was up to the older American players to watch them Mamori volunteered to do the job since she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher anyways.

"Are you guys excited about playing Football here?" The auburn haired teen asked as she lowered herself to see them at eye-level. As she expected most of the children actively voiced their enthusiasm about the sport.

"Easter..," quietly spoke one small child.

"Oh yeah Easter!" The other boys began to realize that the holiday was the next day.

The young woman was slightly taken back. Being raised in Japan she had never celebrated the Christian holiday but she understood the children wanting to observe their tradition especially since they were far away from home.

"Well Easter is tomorrow maybe something will happen. For now we could practice some catching and throwing before you boys play with the Japanese team."

"Okay!" The kids ran off to grab some footballs to play.

Wide, blue eyes watched the children run around as she thought about what to do for them. After practice while everyone was still around she gathered information about the holiday from the older Americans, talked it over with the Devil Bats and went to the store for supplies.

The next day Mamori came to the clubhouse early to setup. She had just finished the decorations and baskets for the children and now was working on the Easter bunny's basket. Unfortunately decorating the large basket was giving her a lot of trouble. As she was trying to do up a ribbon a very familiar and angry bunny rabbit kicked the door open startling the poor female in the room.

"Fucking Manager!"

"Mou…Hiruma-kun! Don't do that you scared me!" The frightened young women said as she placed a hand on her beating heart.

The young man in the bunny suit smirked in amusement as he watched her heaving chest as she tried to catch her breath. His eyes roamed her body in her current outfit that she was wearing. Hiruma didn't really have a fetish for the Lolita look but…damn! All the frills and ribbons made her look oh so innocent plus the low boat collar showed off her collar bone and gave a peek of her cleavage. And the skirt, although ended above her knees, just screamed 'easy access.' A predatory smirk tugged on his lips as he felt his manhood swell. Good thing he agreed to dress up as a bunny for the kids.

Finally getting frustrated with the ribbon she turned to the tall white rabbit. "Hiruma-kun can you help me with my basket?"

Hiruma stepped up beside the unknowing female. "I'll play with your Easter basket if you lick my chocolate covered eggs. Know what I mean, fucking Manager?"

***

"So you talked the Deimon's Football manager into wearing a Lolita dress?" Homer asked his former Wide Receiver.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what she's wearing," Watt's laughed.

"Hey you promised to give us five dollars to mention Easter to the lady," a child mentioned.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten."

Before they reached the door a loud crash was heard and they were nearly bowled over by a very angry Football manager.

The foreigners looked in the clubhouse to see a large, white bunny on the floor. With a string of curse words he readjusted his head to see that his guests had arrived and that there were chocolate eggs scattered around him. "Well kids," the bunny said, "get to it."

* * *

**A/N**: If you must know what inspired me to write this it was mostly a custom greeting card, which said the most epic holiday sexual innuendo I've ever heard, I found while shopping with friends. Also I used one man's review of V for Vendetta when he saw Natalie Portman in that dress.

Thanks a lot for reading please review. ^_^


End file.
